The Lily
by Queen Serenity
Summary: A one-shot POV that is quite unexpected. Not sure if this has been done before...


**Title: The Lily**

**Fandom: Inuyasha**

**Stars: The Shikon Jewel**

**Summary: **A one-shot POV that is quite unexpected. Not sure if this has been done before...

**Author: Queen Serenity**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the story.**

_**Title: The Lily**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: Only**_

In all the years since my creation, it was never realized.

_Never realized that when I was created, I was not simply an object with power. Over time, I developed consciousness. I came to know those who carried me, and sense their darkness, which is so natural in me, or their purity, which, in turn, banished the darkness._

_For I see through the eyes of my carriers._

_I remember Kikyou. I remember the purity she filled me with, but I also remember how later in became tainted by her resentment of her duty and, towards the end, by her hatred for he who she though betrayed her. I remember the love she began to feel for the hanyou who desired to purify his blood, and I, in turn, felt a sense of that love, too._

_And so, at her request, I was burned along with her remains when she died. My form became energy, but I found that I was still aware. I was still there._

_I was tired of being an object. I wanted to feel emotions for myself; anger, hope, hatred… love…_

_I didn't stop to think about it, if what I could do would even be called thinking… As Kikyou's soul, which had stayed by her body until the burning, tried to pass on, I latched onto it, bonding myself into it._

_I destroyed the dark side of Kikyou's soul, and eliminated the consciousness which would have still been linked to her soul. I became one with it, or, more correctly, it became one with me._

_Years later, Kikyou/I was born again. And when Kikyou's new body was formed in the womb, so I was formed inside that body._

_The girl who I was, Kagome, was not like Kikyou. Because of the darkness and consciousness which I had expelled from Kikyou's soul, the girl was much more pure than Kikyou was. A better person, so to speak. And her personality developed to be much different from her former incarnation, as well._

_As for me, I sleep. I sleep inside her, at the back of her mind, outside of my own being._

_I feel._

_I am._

_I am, you might say, the primal part of Kagome. My plans were for myself to awaken within her once she was eighteen. I would be Kagome, and she would be me. The bud of the lily would bloom, so to speak._

_But my plans were upset. We were pulled into the well by a demon, and back into time just fifty years after her/my past self had perished. We found the hanyou Inuyasha, and freed him once more._

_But something terrible for me happened. The demon cut my form out of us. Not much later, a corpse-dancing crow swallowed me, and, in desperation, Kagome shot the bird to stop it. Unfortunately, my spherical self was shattered, and we were left with but a shard of me._

_Now, months later, many events have passed. It is truly ironic, for we have fallen in love with Inuyasha, even if he does not truly realize it. The sad thing is, Kikyou was halfway restored, and now has part of our soul. The hanyou is still in love with her, and is just plain confused about his feelings for Kagome._

_I only see through the eyes of those who have larger pieces of me, though I may still feel vague feelings from others. My consciousness is split between Kagome and Naraku; primarily, I am in Kagome, but I also see through Naraku's eyes, and I can constantly feel him tainting me._

_Kagome doesn't know it, but our life is in danger. If my whole self is not restored to her by her coming of age, then we will die. Because of me, a power is hidden deep within us, but if our body does not fuse with the whole jewel, then our body will be destroyed when I, and the power, fully awaken._

_And the lily will die._

**QS: This is a one-shot. I do not plan on continuing it, or anything like that… it was just a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing. However, if anyone would like to write a story for this, I'll agree on two conditions; 1: that they tell me, and 2: that they give me credit for the idea.**


End file.
